Dragon and the Wolf
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if Lyanna and Rhaegar were betrothed? Let us see.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon and the Wolf

**So yeah don't own was inspired by TenTenD's series of Vignettes titled 'the game stays the same'. Don't take offense if I butcher it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

Rickard Stark wanted Stark influence throughout the Seven Kingdoms. However, he never expected to get a letter from King Aerys Targaryen himself asking of for a betrothal between his only daughter's hand in marriage and the chance to become the Queen of Westeros. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

He gazed out at his little wild child who was running around with her two brothers. He could see that she had a lot of Wolf's Blood in her and could only hope she tempered it down. He knew that if she were wild throughout her life that it would not bode well for her in King's Landing. The dragons would tear her apart

He read the letter over and over and went to tell his wife the news.

She was of course worried for her only girl. She wanted her to stay in the North, same with her boys. However, Rickard and seemingly fate wouldn't allow that to happen. She thought it better, however to not tell their daughter until she was 10-and-2. That Rickard could agree upon and allowed all of them to be children for a little longer.

**I know really short. I will make these into chapters but the prologue will be about the length of a vignette. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidow here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. And don't own.**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Lyanna Stark was holding onto her older brother's waist and trying to weigh him down until he couldn't move. "I WON'T LET YOU NED!"

"Lyanna~! I have to go."

"No, you have to stay here in the North. Where you belong."

"Lyanna, you have to let him go."

Lyanna glares at her elder brother darkly. Her brother was going to leave her to go to some prissy place in the South and she didn't want it neither did her mother, but she accepted it. The little girl didn't understand that he would leave no matter what disagreements she had with it. Her mother had been more insistent of her becoming a lady in the past few months and the only brother she could trust was leaving. It didn't matter that she might get another brother, if her mother was right, within the next year. The little girl wanted her brother to stay.

"Lyanna, let go of your brother. We cannot delay him."

"But father!-"

"No buts! Let him go, Brandon went to be fostered and so will Ned. He'll visit my little she-wolf."

"But I don't want him to visit! I want my brother to stay here where he belongs! Where we all belong! We are a pack!"

"We aren't wolves little one, now let go or I will take away your privileges."

Lyanna grumbles and let's go of her elder brother. He hugs his little sister and says.

"I'll visit little one. I promise. You'll always be my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, you dolt. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Lyanna watches as her brother leaves and holds onto her mother's skirts. She was left in a terrible mood and her mother let her sit on her lap and feel her growing stomach.

"Lyanna, your brother is leaving to make us proud. He will represent us and make allies for our family and kingdom in the Vale. He might even attract the attention of a young lady and they may get married."

"I still don't like it."

"It won't be that bad. We'll be fostering a boy as well. He's about Ned's age, and I'm sure you two will be friends in no time."

8

Lyanna was punching Robert Baratheon and caused him to make a satisfying cry of pain and blood to come out of his nose. She smirked and said.

"The stag is always the prey of the wolf. Girl or not." She got up and went to walk away and the brute tried to choke her out.

She sunk her sharp teeth into his fat hand. He yelled and Lyanna hit him in the stomach and he keeled over gasping. She smashed him in the face again. She then hears boot steps and she sees Brandon coming onto the scene. Robert immediately goes to whine as soon as he's able but when Brandon hears her side of the story he laughs at the Stormlander.

"If you can't back up your boasts, Stormlander, then you deserve to be beaten by a girl."

Her father wasn't exactly pleased when she heard what she had done, but didn't punish her for it after hearing what Robert tried to do. He told them to avoid each other and they would get in trouble if they did acknowledge each other.

However, the incident was forgotten as soon as her brother Benjen was born. He had the Stark looks, and was definitely a healthy child. Mother was alive, but she didn't come out unscathed. The Maester said that her mother could never have another child every again, otherwise it would kill her.

Lyanna was confused by her young brother.

"Why is he so tiny? Why does he have to be so useless? Why does he have to cry so much? Why couldn't he eat food?"

"He is but a babe Lyanna, he won't be able to do much for the first year."

"Well, I don't know how Ned could stand me." This caused some laughter amongst her family leaving the little girl confused. "What? I really want to know!"

"Oh my little sister, I hope you never lose your innocence."

8

Robert was trying to annoy her again. She held her head high and ignored him because she wanted dessert tonight. He tried goading her and he tried to hit her. She just avoided him, and with her superior knowledge of Winterfell and its halls. She easily lost the brutish child.

Mother was proud of her for doing so, and her father was as well. They kept saying that they mastered a step that would help her in becoming a true lady. She didn't really care what that meant, but she did like seeing her brother grow. She also begged her brother for sword training.

"Alright, pup, let's begin your sword training." He threw a wooden stick at her and she almost caught it, but for a four year old that was hard. "Tomorrow you're going to catch it."

"Yes, I will, wolf-dog."

"Keep your temper on a leash, _Lady_ Lyanna."

She glares at him and starts to swing her stick at him wildly and he gives her a few bruises and welts. This is what always happened whenever the girl had sword training and it continued for the next few months.

8

It was Lyanna's fifth nameday and she was surprised to see that she had gotten a present form the royal family. It was a beautiful dress that was made out of shimmering gray silk that caused light to reflect off of it as it moved. Underneath the shimmering silk was the warmest, softest wool she had ever had felt in her entire life. There was also some nice soft fur that showed at the edges of the sleeves, and one of the stewards said it came from the pelt of a rare Eastern animal. It also was embroidered with a beautiful forest scene with a howling wolf under a full moon on the bottom. It had a few milky jewels on it and it seemed to be a very expensive gift.

"Mother why would the Targaryen's give me such a gift?"

"One day my little one you will be Queen, and as such they found it fitting to give you a present fit for a princess."

Lyanna didn't usually like dresses preferring to run around in breeches and fight with swords. She ruined many dresses when she got into a mood and went through the Godswood to the heart tree and holding it. Praying for her elder brother and missing him. However, it was soo nice that she decided that she would wear it for only the best occasions.

When one of the servants went to pack it up a little box fell. Luckily for Lyanna that particular servant was almost deaf from the clouts to the ears she had gotten as a child. It had fallen under the bed and as soon as the servant had packed away her new dress and went on her merry way, Lyanna stole under the bed. She found it easily. It wasn't as grand as her dress but still very grand. It was inlaid with Mother of Pearl in the shapes of jagged hills and the wood was a rich mahogany. She opened it and found a silver necklace. It was obviously meant for her when she was older because when she put it on it went down past her waist. She examined it. There was a medallion on the end of it that had been made to look like Winterfell and above it was a wolf head. She marveled at it but when she pushed on the wolf's head it slid out of the medallion. It revealed a very small Valyrian steel dagger, that wasn't sharpened but could easily be. She heard footsteps and slid the dagger back into its unassuming sheathe. She looked at the box and she saw a letter. However, she decided to read that later.

Her brother Brandon burst in and told her to come to the feast hall for supper and marveled at her necklace.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It came with the dress. It seems my future family is more generous than I thought."

"More generous indeed. Well come along now pup. Tomorrow is a feast, let's enjoy being just a family while we can."

"Yes brother." Lyanna put the necklace on and practically strutted into the hall. Her parents didn't comment on her new necklace besides her mother, tucking it into her shirt telling her that it would help her not lose it.

The next night at the feast she wore her new dress, along with her necklace. She kept her head high and decided that she had to be a lady for the night. Lyanna secretly thought that the dress had a magic spell on it, as Targaryen's were from Old Valyria and they were known for magic, which made her act like a princess. However, everyone was praising her for her impeccable manners and beauty and just for that night she reveled in the compliments that would usually send her spitting in rage. Robert openly gaped and she smirked victoriously.

8

Lyanna was not smirking in victory now. Oh no, she was wallowing in misery.

The reason? Well she seemed to be dying in the snow. How did it come to this you ask? Well it all started out very innocently.

Lyanna loved her medallion. She would wear it almost every day. However, that particular day she decided against it and Robert had stolen into _her rooms_ and taken it. Lyanna saw him with it, as he had the subtlety of a giant, and of course demanded that he return it to her. He had run off and threw it in a tree telling her that if she loved it soo much to go get it herself. He then left laughing cruelly. However, she decided that he wouldn't win and that she would be the one laughing in the end. However due to the ice she had fallen out of the tree, luckily with medallion in hand, and hurt herself. All she knew is that her head hurt terribly and that Robert was to blame.

She supposed the hag Old Nan was looking for her. She wondered if she would die here in the snow leaving the prince without his future princess what would happen. She wondered where she would go. Where there actually the seven heavens and hells? Well she doubted she would get into the seven heavens because of the grief she caused her parents for being so unladylike. Or would she just haunt the hall of Winterfell causing misery to Robert. That sounded a lot more fun than wasting away in some magical place. Her thoughts were broken by a shout.

"Lyanna!" She knew it wasn't Old Nan, the voice was too deep to be her. It must be one of the stewards Lyanna decided. "By the Gods what happened to you girl?!"

"Lyanna!" She knew that one, it was her lady mother. "My poor little girl! What happened?!" Lyanna tries to tell them but her jaw isn't quite working the way she wants it too. "Let's get her inside!"

She's picked up by the steward and they rush off to the Maester but Lyanna's world goes black before she knows what happens.

She was left with a nasty gash on her head and forced the Maester to cut her hair to treat it and her ankle was twisted. She was confined to her bed for a month to make sure it healed correctly. This made Lyanna cross because she couldn't do her lessons with her brothers. Robert Baratheon was sent back to his family in shame for almost causing the death of his foster father's daughter.

Lyanna was glad that Robert couldn't bother her anymore. However her mother was glad she was alive.

"It is a pity about what happened to your beautiful hair, but I would rather have you with the worst hair in the world rather than not at all."

8

Lyanna is seven when her mother falls terribly ill. Lyanna has started to become a mother to the three year old Benjen. He is utterly terrified and she tries to calm him down but that is hard when you don't know all of the answers. Maester Luwin says that their Lady Mother must not leave her bed unless it is a complete emergency. Even then it could hurt her terribly. Lady Stark doesn't like it. Lyanna stays at her bedside.

"My little girl, you must listen to me. You will become the Lady of the House soon.

"What do you mean mother? You are going to make it, I'll make you."

"You can't make me do anything sweetling. I hope you don't mind that I will be leaving you in charge of Benjen."

"What? You aren't dying!"

"I am my beautiful baby girl. You are going to be Lady of the House and Queen of Westeros one day. I know you don't like anything lady-like, but you have to grow up. Not that I disapprove of you learning to defend yourself, please learn to be a Lady."

"Mom."

"We are not men, we do not have their strengths. Some women might be able to battle as well as any man, but do not forget who you are. You are not a man. You are a woman, and while it seems so terribly limiting and can seem stifling at times…" She has a hacking fit and Lyanna grips her furs so tight that her knuckles are white. "You have a great gift."

"What is that?"

"You can carry life within you. No man will ever be able to say the same."

Lyanna could only watch in the next few hours as her mother's condition worsened. She was herded into her bed, but her mother wouldn't wake up the next day, or any other day.

8

Less than a fortnight later, it was her mother's funeral. Lyanna was trying to hold her tears back unsuccessfully. When her brother arrived she jumped into his arms. The only reason she could recognize this giant was by his expression. The large boy that is 10-and-1 years old. She cried into his chest. He only hugs her and tries to stifle all tears that come out of his eyes.

They share their heartbreak, and everyone bands together. Family becomes more important than ever. Lyanna learns to balance her boyish wants and her feminity. She trained with swords but decided to wield daggers. She grew beautiful and kind. By the time she was twelve many a stable boy watched after her.

"Come on pup! You can do better than that!"

Lyanna gave her brother's ear a clout. He decided that sword practice was over for the day. Anyways all of them were welcoming the girl who would become the Lady of Winterfell and Brandon's wife. Ned had come home only two months before. Brandon was now a strapping young man of 10-and-7. Ned almost 10-and-6.

Lyanna got ready and wore a gray dress. While it wasn't as nice as the one gifted to her by the Targaryen's it was pretty. She plaited her hair in the northern style and made sure that everything was in order. Before she put on her cloak and went to the courtyard to greet the Tully's.

The Tully's entered. They were nicely dressed, but did not seem as frivolous as most of the people she had heard of in the South. Hoster Tully was a large, imposing man. He had a few streaks of red showing his former hair color, but he was mostly as silver as a Targaryen. His eyes were focused and a bright blue that seemed to pierce into you. However, you could tell that he had honor. Besides him was his brother who was called the 'Blackfish'. The two seemed uncomfortable around each other, but it wasn't strange considering their famous feud. He also had blue eyes that, instead of piercing, were hard. He wore all black armor and even rode a black horse. Behind them was a wheel house which carried all of the Tully children.

Two girls and a very young boy emerged from the wheel house. The taller one was obviously Catelyn Tully, and Brandon's betrothed. She was beautiful with her long red hair plaited half up and the rest went down to her waist. Her eyes were the same blue as her father's, and her skin was pale and unblemished. She had nice features and she could see why people spoke of her beauty. Her little sister however, seemed stuck at the age where he features were too childish to be considered beautiful. They looked similar yes, but she was too young to be considered a beautiful maiden.

They were the picture of sophisticated ladies. All smiles, curtsies, and courtesies. They were dressed in their house colors like their father. All of them bowed, curtsied, and exchanged greetings.

It seemed that even after the loss of the Stark matriarch, they were going to have a new one. The family could only hope that she was as good as her predecessor.

**Hidow, Sorry I didn't publish this sooner. But I had my summer school final and like three other tests. So I'm done and I hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I needed some time to decompress, and it's hard when the material you're getting all of this from is really short, not that I'm hating on it. It's just hard to write more of it. So don't own and hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov

Lyanna and Catelyn became fast friends. Despite Lyanna's more boyish disposition and Catelyn's more lady-like one. Catelyn is the same age as Lyanna which is rare for a young lady as they aren't all the same age. In most cases most of them are radically different ages, and unable to bond with Lyanna. However that is not the case for the future good-sisters.

However, Lyanna could say the same about the younger Tully girl, and the boy she was always around, Peytr Bay-kiss. Or something of that nature. Lysa seemed to take it personally whenever someone insulted the boy, and he would glare at anyone, especially if they were a male, that held Catelyn's attentions. She couldn't blame them though. She was likely the only mother figure either of them had. She doubted that they would actually harm someone. They most likely would grow out of it once they started to reach adulthood. Benjen does the same sometimes. When he feels extremely alone and her grabs tightly to her garments, especially when he is going to meet new people he seems terrified that they will carry her off into the night. Lyanna decided that they were mostly harmless, scared children.

Brandon like Catelyn well enough, but must feel sick because of how close in age she is to his younger sister. However, Catelyn seemed to be enamored with her brother, laughing at his japes, smiling at him, blushing, and looking at him wantonly. She could only hope that Brandon could stay away from dishonoring her. Sometimes he would think more with the appendage in his pants than with his head. It also doesn't help that he seems enamored with a different woman every week, due to his short attention span. She hoped that he would grow out of it before he dishonored his betrothed. When one of her handmaidens leaves Winterfell she ignores it, telling herself that Brandon meant no offense to her by it. He just didn't think.

However, if a man were to do so in her own home, well she wouldn't be naïve or forgiving. She would likely slit his throat after emasculating the stupid bastard. She would never become a bitter woman and sit by and watch.

Her brother is good man, young, but never the less a good man. He would grow out of his taste for heated affairs with chambermaids. Catelyn would not need to know of her suspicions that her former lady-in-waiting carried her betrothed's bastard. Maybe she had an affair with one of the stable boys. It must be all a strange coincidence she decided. She clung to that hope, but they were dashed as she turned the corner and found her brother in an unsavory situation. She didn't recognize the girl but knew what they were doing and she turned as red as her new friends hair, and runs from it. Her brother saw her and rushes after her.

"I thought you liked her!" She hissed at her brother. Who's garments and hair was disheveled.

"I do, it was just a moment of… weakness." He says in a weak comeback.

"And that makes it acceptable? She is a good person Brandon. She deserves a husband that won't father bastards with her ladies-in-waiting behind her back. Gods Brandon!"

"Don't tell father," he begs her. He looks completely and utterly scared. He was right to look like that father would be furious, but he wouldn't care about the other one, after all the lady-in-waiting was sent away. Who would care about a chambermaid? "Please Lya."

"Fine," he eyes look like a storm and cut through him with cold. "But answer me truthfully. Did you beget a bastard on the other girl?" He didn't answer but he didn't need to. His ashamed visage was answer enough and it angered Lyanna that her bother could do such a thing to such a sweet girl. "I see, I will never speak of it again." She realizes that he does hold affection for her friend but not enough to stop the enjoyment of others as well. She leaves her brother there.

8

The next morning when Lyanna breaks her fast with her new friend she can't help but feel immense guilt. It isn't hers but since her brother is too apathetic to carry it, someone must. She feels as though she is sending her friend to a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone. She thought she would do so much better with Ned. She avoids her friend's questioning eyes by pretending to be lost in thought staring at a tapestry on the wall. She is torn. While she likes her new friend and it is nice to have a female around, Brandon is blood. She doesn't want to, but she will keep her brother's secret, but she will warn his bride to be on the day of her wedding. She deserves at least that. She can only lower her head and pray that her brother will grow to love her friend, and stop.

Lyanna decides to go into the gardens. She isn't allowed to practice swordplay while her future good-family is first visiting. Her father doesn't want them to think the Starks as savage as their Northern neighbors the wildlings. So she wears her dresses and acts like the perfect lady. Hoster Tully finds her there and asks her about what she thinks of Catelyn.

"What do you think about my Cat, Lady Lyanna?" Lyanna ponders for a second and says the more lady-like thing.

"You should ask my brother Lord Tully. He is the one that will be married to her." She smiles and decides to test his humor. "Mind you, if I was born a man. Brandon would have to duel me for your daughter's hand." He laughs loudly and Lyanna decided she like Lord Tully. And apparently such a compliment is well received.

"You have a good sense of humor girl!" He leaves her there amongst the blue flowers of the North and the warmth in the glass gardens.

She decides that Catelyn must be the one to judge her wild brother. Hopefully, Brandon will grow out of this tomfoolery and not ruin a perfectly good woman's life. Lyanna resolves that she won't ever be made a fool of, and any man who dares think he can will have another thing coming.

"Gods be good to those two. Don't let my brother's stupidity ruin it." She prays. However, Lyanna is still young and while she prepares for the worst. She wishes for the best so her heart doesn't have the possibility of breaking. However what does one so young know of higher beings? What does she presume to know of their schemes and plans for the mortals that they preside over? And how can she trust that they even see any worth amongst her people anymore and actually listen to her pleas?

Ned hesitates not wanting to hit his little sister. However, his dear little sister has no such qualms, and from her on and off training from her eldest brother. Well he didn't get off without a few welts.

"If you aren't going to fight me, don't. I'll just get Brandon to do it."

Brandon watches the exchange and says.

"Come on Ned, we already got her riding like a Northern man, and she knows the basics. We're not doing wrong in teaching her how to defend herself further".

Brandon doesn't mean to make her a legendary Lady Knight, like how little Lyanna dreamed, but he wanted her to be able to defend herself. The king was mad, so they said; he wasn't going to be sending his sweet sister to her doom there. Even if there was a coldness felt every time she gazed on him. Rickard catches their practice. Except unlike the other times when they were practicing when she was younger he only sends the boys hard looks. He doesn't stop their practice and even hands Lyanna a dagger.

"Keep it, my girl. You are going to need it, if the rumors are to be believed."

Lyanna had a very Stark face of that no one could deny. However, for those who knew her mother they would say that when Lyanna wasn't beating her brothers in the tiltyard or running around in breeches, she looked like the Stark version of her mother. She carries herself with a straight back, a highly held head, and the kindness and love anyone would be glad to receive. This makes Rickard think back to the letter that he got, oh so many years ago. His daughter would be going to the dragon's den in a few years' time. It wasn't long enough before his little girl was sent away.

8

By the time she was 10-and-4 Lyanna Stark was the epitome of a Northern woman. She was beautiful, and kind, fiercely proud and protective. No one could dispute that fact. She wasn't one of the frivolous Southern girls that would no doubt be throwing themselves at her betrothed. She was a hard, passionate, untamable she-wolf of Winterfell, who was usually armed to the teeth with various daggers, much to her father's weak ire. It costs her nothing to be betrothed. She has shared her heart with no one except for her family, and to her a husband is just a chance to have more family. She embraces it with grace, and a little apprehension. She has not heard good things of the dragons in the South, particularly her future good-father. The Mad King they called him. However, she has heard but praises for the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Father, when shall I meet him?" The thought of him makes her curious. She's heard little from when she was small and her parents talked about him. However, because of childish naivety she didn't much care for it. Her mother was also not there to discuss it with her father. However, she has heard of his intelligence, and attractive face and body, from the bawdier chambermaids.

"Soon enough, daughter." He assures her. His word proves true when they are invited to Harrenhall. It seems that it will be a joy for everyone, even her dear brother Ned, who isn't one for celebrations.

8

It is at this tourney that she meets Rhaegar Targaryen for the first time. She finds that the rumors are not wrong. He is very comely. He is a Targaryen through and through. He has waved silver hair that went down to a little above his shoulders and was pulled back slightly. His eyes were a deep violet and unlike his father's seemed clear and she could see intelligence in those orbs. His smile doesn't reach his eyes and as he studies her she is reminded of her brother Ned. She wonders what he is looking for so intently. She wouldn't know, but when he stops she breathes. He is around the same size as Brandon but is leaner than her wolfish brother. He is also dressed in his family colors that are shown by fine cloths and leather.

He can't be more different from his father. While Rhaegar seems composed and hidden away under masked visages. Aerys is disheveled and almost disgusting. It is hard for her not to stare. His hair and beard aren't neat at all; it looks like it hasn't been brushed since he was about his son's age. His fingernails are worse though, so long that they curl and wave and almost touch the floor. He wears all red with some black embroidery and a black crown on his head. While Rhaegar's gaze was searching, Aerys seemed to be looking at her like one would a piece of jewelry that they were about to buy. As if he was trying to asses her worth, and it made Lyanna bristle, but she kept her head and her temper locked in a cage. She did the perfect curtsy and bowed her head so as not to get his attention and luckily he didn't seem to want to talk to her.

However the Queen seemed quite the opposite of her husband. She walks towards Lyanna in the torchlight, with all of the grace of a princess turned Queen. She notes that she is also wearing the family colors and the silks seem like a cloud of vapor trailing behind her, making her look ethereal. She also sees that she hasn't brought her younger children, but Lyanna thinks that such a place isn't good for such innocence and youth. She also sees that the prince gains most of his looks from his mother, which she thinks is fortunate.

8

Rhaegar has his attention focused on Lyanna Stark. Many years before his father had sent a letter North asking for her hand, but both had been but children then so nothing had been settled.

However, now that little girl whom he had sent the silver pendant to, he could see her wearing it right now, was definitely a woman. Lyanna is dancing with a man that he believes must be her brother. He doesn't really focus on him though as he studies the beautiful she-wolf before him. She laughs as he twirls her, but he can see it is awkward and forced. Her cheeks are flushed red and her eyes seemed aglow in the light.

He wishes to speak with her, but the approach seems to anger her brother. He glares at Rhaegar, but as he gets closer he realizes it wasn't for him at all but for Lyanna. She answers the glare with one of her own leaving her eyes stormy. They seem to have an argument with her brother seeming much more passionate about it. However, Lyanna handles it with the grace of a lady. Well that's what he believes as he can't hear what they are saying but can see their lips moving. In the end the young man just gets fed up with her and leaves her stranded in the end of the dance. She looks at him exasperated.

"It seems that your knight has left you stranded, my lady." She jumps slightly and whirls around she seems angered at his interruption of her thoughts. However she seems shocked when she realizes who he is.

"You should not sneak up on a wolf, my prince. We can bite and the results can be most unpleasant." She says curtly but he can see the curiosity in her eyes clearly. She dips her head in respect for his station.

"I am a dragon, my lady." Rhaegar chuckles amusedly. "May I have this dance?"

"A dance?" she seems shocked by the offer, but Rhaegar could wait if she refused. "Of course, your grace. I do not see any reason not to."

Rhaegar smiled at her genuinely and she tentatively did the same. He held her in the correct fashion and as soon as the waltz started the occupants of the floor began to dance. She was a good dancer, not the best he had seen, but they flowed like water on the dance floor. Her hand is in his and he feels callouses and immediately knows that this little she-wolf was a warrior. However, her hand is dwarfed in his and he almost marvels at her small stature. He could probably wrap his hands around her hips and spin her around as easy as he could with his small siblings. She was also rather lovely, and he almost wished that his father would announce their betrothal right now. However, a royal engagement required a feast and party all of it's own.

"What has you brother done to earn you ire?" he asks.

"My brothers are not here your grace. 'Twas Robert Baratheon you saw me dancing with."

Rhaegar had heard of Robert Baratheon. He was quite the source of scandal amongst his family, due to being related to the royal family. He had heard that his cousin had fathered a bastard already, in the Vale. Supposedly his foster father made sure the girl was well cared for. He had also heard of his battle prowess. He could be very deadly with his war hammer.

"Do you know him well?"

"No, he was fostered at Winterfell for a little over a year. However, after his brutish stupidity got me hurt, he was forced to foster at the Vale. He and Ned became friends due to their close ages. We were never really friends, and I guess that hasn't changed much."

"But you danced with him?"

"He is my brother's friend and the future Lord of the Stormlands."

"I see," and Rhaegar almost pitied her. "And even with your terrible… acquaintance he still asked you to dance?"

"I assume he has danced with every woman that hasn't refused him. I owe it my brother and House to be courteous to him." Her eyes show a seriousness he doesn't often see in the ladies that usually throw themselves at his feet.

"I would ask for your favor on the 'morrow, my lady." He doesn't need her to talk more of an oaf who hurt her. He asks for this because to ask for anything else would be discourteous.

"You shall have it if you so wish, your grace." Her eyes dart to a table and she then says. "I believe my father would want me back."

"By all means do, my lady. I wouldn't be one to keep you from your family."

**They finally meet but I will give you no more. *evil laughter*. Sorry it took so long but gosh this was hard to write.**


End file.
